At present, in most device-to-device (Device-to-Device, D2D) transmission technologies, since the number of antennas of a traditional terminal is only 1-2 in general, leading to only a limited capability of an interference elimination, D2D communication uses a frequency spectrum different from that of cellular communication. Namely, the frequency spectrums of D2D communication and cellular communication are orthogonal to each other, which is capable of avoiding mutual interference, but does not give full play to an ability of multi-antennas of the terminal, leading to a low utilization ratio of a resource.
Along with a continuous development of antenna technology, a mobile terminal in the future may have more antennas (for example up to 8 or more antennas), which can not only enhance an uplink/downlink throughput of a cellular communication, but also make the mobile terminal multiplex an uplink frequency spectrum of the cellular communication for direct communication between terminals (D2D communication). Namely, in a same frequency spectrum, an uplink user transmits a signal to a base station, and a D2D transmitting end transmits data to a D2D receiving end as well.
The practice of sharing a frequency spectrum may dramatically increase the frequency spectrum utilization ratio of a system, but will also bring mutual interference between transmissions in different modes. However, the previously mentioned interference can be eliminated in the spatial dimension by means of the capability of multi antennas of the terminal. In order to achieve a purpose of interference elimination, a D2D terminal must further have an interference-aware capability.